Get Off CB Oneshot
by StopWatchFan
Summary: This my FIRST EVER Cinema Bizarre story, so I hope it's good! XD So, pleeease tell me if it is good or not. it would really help me out a lot, thanks!


I watched Strify suck on his lip piercing as he stared at the television, clutching onto Boy George for dear life. Boy George is his toy puppy. I don't know why he named him Boy George, but he carries that thing everywhere.

I sat next to Strify on the couch, reading an anime manga that I had picked up yesterday at the store. I had planned to read it today, but I had only gotten to the first page and stopped for an hour as I watched Strify.

His blue eyes focused intently on the television screen, watching a show I didn't know the name of, holding his pushy tightly to his chest, his knees folded upwards, Strify practically in fetal position.

"What are you watching?" I asked, glancing at the television screen.

"Queer As Folk. It's an American television show." He said, pointing at the screen, looking at me briefly before returning to the screen.

I closed my eyes tightly after a flash of a naked man came upon the screen. I turned to Strify, staring at his blushing cheeks.

"Dare I ask what it's about?" I said, shocked.

"It's about gay people. Happy? I like this show." He said confidently. I smiled.

"Alright." I said, setting my manga down before scooting down to sit next to him.

"Okay, who is this?" I asked, pointing at a young, blonde teenager in the screen.

"Justin. He is 17, he sort of dates Brian." Strify replied, staring at the screen.

"'Sort of'?" I asked. Strify nodded, looking at me. He hugged Boy George tighter to his chest, still looking at me.

"Yes, he loves Brian but Brian is not as interested." Strify explained. I nodded, looking down to Boy George. His pink fabric was becoming fatter as Strify squeezed out the stuffing from his middle.

"I don't think he appreciates that." I said, patting Strify's fist which was crushing Boy George's skin. Strify frowned and let go.

"Sorry." He whispered, kissing Boy George on the lips. I laughed at his odd gesture. Who kisses a toy?

"What's so funny?" Strify said, looking at me with a frown on his face.

"Nothing. It's funny to see you kiss your toys." I replied. Strify grinned at me, his face coming closer towards me.

"You are my toy, too, Kiro." He teased, kissing the tip of my nose. I scrunched my nose up for a moment before following Strify's example of looking back to the television screen.

"I thought I was a 'fucking bitch'." I teased, nudging his arm. Strify laughed, leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Funny... But, yes, you are. You're my fucking bitch, you little runt." Strify said, laughing. I knew he was joking, but I pretended to be hurt.

"Hey, I have feelings, too." I frowned. Strify stopped laughing and looked up at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kiro." Strify whispered, leaning in, brushing his cheek against mine like somewhat of a hug.

"You're mean sometimes." I pouted. Strify frowned.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to hurt your feelings. I just joke." He pleaded, kissing my cheek.

"They hurt." I said, averting my eyes to the TV for a second where I saw the blonde boy, Justin kissing an older man. I looked back to Strify who stared back at me.

Strify gently pressed his lips against mine. I was too shocked to kiss back and stayed still as Strify kissed my lips.

"Forgive me?" He whispered, his forehead leaning on my chin. I felt him playing with my chain, pulling and twirling it around his finger. I smiled.

"Yes." I said. Strify looked up, smiling, his fingers still clutching my chain.

"Now you have to kiss Boy George because he got squished between us." Strify laughed, holding out the pink pup in front of my face.

"Nah, me and him are just friends." I smiled.

"Aw, you hurt his feelings." Strify pouted, pressing Boy George to his chest, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking at Boy George.

"Kiss and make up?" Strify giggled, looking at me with Boy George.

"Why not?" I smiled, leaning in and pressing my lips against Strify's again. Strify was as frozen as I was. I sucked on his lip piercing, licking his lip playfully before leaning away. Strify's cheeks burned red as he stared towards me, into space.

"Strify, you're missing the show." I reminded him, pointing to the TV screen.

Strify slowly looked, watching as two brunettes kissed. Strify gasped.

"...Who are they?" I asked, leaning my lips into Strify's ear. He took in a sharp breath through clenched teeth, as if trying to keep his breathing steady.

"They're best friends; Brian and Michael." Strify replied in a whisper.

"Is that bad they're kissing?" I asked.

"Yes. Michael has a boyfriend and Brian has a... Justin." Strify explained. I nodded, leaning my cheek on the side of Strify's head, using him as a pillow. He didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, for a runt, I'm pretty big right now." I teased, bragging how I'm over him. Strify laughed.

"I never said I was dominant. I said you're small." He smiled at me. I grinned.

"Interesting," I said, looking to the TV screen again.

"This is too many people for me." I sighed, watching as 3 new characters entered. Strify just laughed.

"That's Michael's boyfriend, his friend and his mother." Strify said. I nodded.

Before I knew it, the episode was done, and then another popped up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Two episodes one after another." Strify said. I smiled.

"Alright, I'm taking a nap." I said, dropping to my back. Strify just nodded, too interested in the show.

*

"Unhmm..." I heard Strify's voice.

"Kiro..."

I moaned, turning onto my stomach lazily.

"Uhhnn..." I heard it again. I ignored it, trying to return to sleep.

"_Kiro!_" I jumped up, falling off the couch.

"What?!" I shouted, confused. I turned to see Strify on the couch, sitting alone, his fly undone. I looked down and saw my shirt undone and jeans button aswell. I looked back to Strify, whose eyes were wide and scared.

"What were you doing?" I asked, frightened of the answer.

"I'm sorry." Strify's voice was worn and coarse, like he had been screaming, which I had been the unfortunate witness of. I did up my button to start with before standing up.

"Were you playing dress-up with me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I might have." Strify practically whispered. I couldn't help but smile, and covered my mouth with one hand.

"Were you going to--?"

"NO!" Strify interrupted before I could say it.

"What _were_ you planning to do once I was naked?" I asked.

"Uh... Look at you..." Strify said shyly.

"Very funny. I've got great abs, but they're just for me." I showed my faint smile.

*

_"When you're feeling kind of lonely, I can come on down and get off, get off..."_ I heard Strify sing to himself in the car.

"Wait a second-- Is that about me?" I gasped, realizing it.

"It might..."

"Wow, you're strange."

"And you love me for it."

"What are you gay?"

"Yes."

"Ooh."


End file.
